


Scott Street.

by scifitwee



Series: Tender Aggression. [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifitwee/pseuds/scifitwee
Summary: Ethan was never a breakfast food guy, especially having a super sugary meal first thing as you wake up was never his thing. Donuts were his worst enemy, those things are way too much to have first thing in the morning. But when he heard Mark’s voice come through the phone in the form of a voicemail as he was on a run with Spencer, Ethan stopped in his tracks. Mentally preparing himself for bad news, but it was just an invitation.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tender Aggression. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Scott Street.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, respect to the boys and they're partners.
> 
> thank you for reading <3

They haven’t spoken to each other in nine months, but to be honest, it was needed.

Ethan decided to stop going to group therapy, determining that it was too triggering and that’s where he met Mark, it wasn’t a good idea to keep going. His therapist agreed, making him realize that the two were enabling each other back and forth. Ethan decided if getting sober meant losing Mark, then he just had to accept that.

Without drugs has been odd, and recovering from them isn’t how tv makes it look. It’s ugly as fuck with a grey look and weird texture, and Ethan has come to accept that it isn’t going to be smooth, or that it’s ever going to end. Some days it’ll be as if he never started in the first place, but other days it feels like he’s scratching at the walls to go back. To go relapse until he’s back to his old self, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t, and it makes him proud of himself. Plus, he’s got a pretty cool dog to take care of now, which has helped him more than he thought.

“What about a dog?”  
Ethan’s therapist asked one day, noticing his love for the emotional support dog at the front office. She listens to him talk about how caring for another being (Mark) was the real reason to get better, and she tells Ethan he has to get better for himself first. He knows this, and he accepts this, but now he has Spencer to help too. Without Mark, he fills his life with other things.  
Ethan runs every morning, he works at a restaurant, and he learns that life is more fun sober. He calls his mom, and he apologizes. When he’s anxious, he doesn’t take xanax, he tries to distract himself with Spencer or he goes on a run. Plus, caffeine is an addiction he’s allowed to have (his therapist said so).

Ethan was never a breakfast food guy, especially having a super sugary meal first thing as you wake up was never his thing. Donuts were his worst enemy, those things are way too much to have first thing in the morning. But when he heard Mark’s voice come through the phone in the form of a voicemail as he was on a run with Spencer, Ethan stopped in his tracks. Mentally preparing himself for bad news, but it was just an invitation.

“I know we haven’t talked in uh, awhile. And I know you’re not much of a breakfast eater, but I just wanted to call and see how you were doing.”  
Mark has been in rehab for the past few months, and Ethan sighs with relief. 

Mark’s in the booth they always sat in, and the teenager who worked there is still behind the counter doodling things on a notepad. The lights still flicker, but Mark’s hair is his natural color, and Ethan feels better.

“Hi.”  
Ethan sits down and there’s still a tear in the leather seat. Mark smiles, and he looks happier. No dark hoodie to hide and conceal himself in, Ethan smiles back.

“Hey, dude.”  
They order coffee and pancakes, and Ethan cringes at Mark eating salt out of the palm of his hand just to annoy the other. Ethan wipes his chin when syrup falls on it, and they hold hands under plates without baggy’s to sneak into pockets. It’s good, Ethan’s good, Mark’s good. They’re happy. Mark tells him about his rehabilitation job as a dog groomer and working with charities in rehab, Ethan tells him about Spencer and the movies he’s been dying to see.

Ethan has never been one for breakfast foods, especially in the middle of the day. But he felt like him and Mark made a good team, plus Mark said he’d pay.

“You, uh, going anywhere after this?”  
Mark leans against the railing outside of the diner, and Ethan shakes his head. Mark hugs him and he smells like bad cologne and lavender, Ethan smiles.

“You should come meet Spencer sometime.”  
Ethan tells him as they walk down the sidewalk, Mark bumps into him and slides his hand into Ethan’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And it’s good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this! sorry the last one ended so short, but i hope you all liked it.
> 
> thank you for the comments and kudos, *heart emoji heart emoji*


End file.
